The Marauders Face Their Fears
by DoctorKate
Summary: What will James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, and Kate do when the evil Severus Snape learns their deepest, darkest fears in the dead of night? Will everything go back to normal? Or will their lives change forever? Follow the Marauders on their journey through fear and darkness.
1. Chapter 1

He gulped and confessed, "I am deathly afraid of . . . squirrels." They all laughed at Sirius Black's worst fear. "Hey! They are vicious! What are your worst fears?" That shut the rest of the group up.

Lily was the first to pipe up, "Well, I guess my worst fear is heights."

Kate laughed, tucking her messy brown hair behind her ears before replying, "I LOVE heights!"

"Well you only love them because your short and heights make you feel better!" Lily snapped back, surprising everyone. She was never the on to snap or be mean, her fear must make her touchy. At least, that's what Kate thought.

Kate sighed, "I guess you guys want to know my fears, well I have three. Fear no. 1 is deep water as in drowning. Fear no. 2, puppets, they could come alive and they just creep me out. Fear no. 3, the worst one is Small Spaces."

The table in which James Potter, Sirius Black, Lily Evans, Kate Potter, James' twin sister, and Remus Lupin were sitting, "studying" for the Potions quiz that was tomorrow erupted in uncontrollable laughter.

When they finally settled down, James said, "But you're tiny! The only good thing about that are small spaces! You are small!"

"I get it! I get it! The only good thing about being small was taken away from me!" (Dramatic sigh) "Goodness, what is your worst fear, James?" Kate replied. The table looked at James excitedly.

"Umm well, I guess it would be being buried alive! It's freaky!" Laughter was the one and only reply he got from the table of friends.

"Remus, fess up!" Kate shouted at the boy who was attempting to hide behind an upside down book entitled The Great Potioneers of the 19th Century.

"My worst fear is, is. . . . Oh, you guys are just going to make fun of me!"

"No we won't! Why would we? How could we?" Everyone else replied quickly.

"Well my worst fear is hurting someone" Everyone was quiet. That was the end of that conversation for James had quickly turned towards the topic of Quidditch and who would win the cup. They all replied fiercely that of course Gryffindor would win! They were all on the team, except Lily. Kate was the Seeker. James, Sirius, and Remus were the three Chasers.

Severus Snape, hiding under a nearby table, smiled. He had heard all he needed to. All he wanted was to take the Marauders down, for weeks he had looked for weaknesses and it had been handed to him on a silver platter. First he would do the easiest one, Sirius. It was just a squirrel, easy to get! Lily would also be easy. She would be the next victim. Then James will be buried alive, safely of course or else Dumbledore would suspect and expel him. After that, Remus would be scared. That might be a challenge for Severus. Hurting someone . . . well that will be done in a while, Severus will think about it when the time came.

Finally would be Kate and her three fears. That was going to be tough. She was sarcastic and she could beat him up. Badly. Thankfully, he would have three tries with her. And he decided to do it in the Great Hall, one Marauder a morning, in front of everyone. Severus smiled bearing his yellow teeth with greasy black hair falling from where he was hiding in the library, unbeknownst to the group of friends smiling and laughing near him.


	2. Sirius's Serious Squirrel Problem

The next day at breakfast, a squirrel popped up, out of nowhere, and started chasing Sirius. The Marauders exchanged glances as Sirius ran by, screaming. Had someone listened in on the conversation that had taken place in the library the evening before? They decided that it was (hopefully) only a coincidence. Kate stood up and did a Vanishing charm upon the squirrel. It didn't work.

"Mmmm" Kate said aggravated. She, however, knew to get a net. She shouted at the others,

"Hey! Get a net and throw it on the squirrel!" Meanwhile, poor Sirius was screaming to get the squirrel away from him, everyone in the great hall was staring at the spectacle. He couldn't think while he ran, he was scared out of his mind. The squirrel wouldn't give up the chase, so he kept going at Sirius.

He wondered why his friends weren't trying to help him.

He glanced at the Gryffindor table and saw them doing advanced wand work. He sighed in relief as he ran around the Great Hall once again. One Slytherin was chuckling and shaking his head.

His greasy black hair was covering his smirk as he started eating, not paying any attention to the spectacle in front of him other than a little chuckle.

The net Kate had thought of was finally ready. They put it up at the ceiling and dropped it on the squirrel. It worked at once and they had caught it just in time for the professors to step in. They were only just arriving because there had been trouble with Peeves; he had wreaked havoc in the 3rd floor bathroom.

They did some advanced magic, which the 4th year Marauders didn't know. Sirius calmed down and asked loudly, "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?"

The Marauders started laughing, thinking the squirrel was just a freak accident. The rest of the day passed with nothing special. Herbology had the usual stinky manure. Double Potions was, as usual, torture especially with the quiz that the Marauders didn't study for. Lunch was boring along with the rest of the day.

That night the boy Marauders said goodbye to Lily and Kate as they departed to their respectable dormitories. All of them fell asleep easily. They didn't think of Snape who was wondering how to get Lily into the air without anyone else being able to bring her back down.

He thought back the morning entertainment and hoped that no one thought he could have caused it. Severus went back to doing homework and hoped that the Marauders were going to crumble soon. The main core of the Marauders was friendship but Severus Snape didn't think much of friendship and just thought the core was power.

Oh, poor Sev, so misunderstanding towards the world around him. And the poor Marauders, not knowing how such hate could affect them so terribly, they had no idea that their friendships would be tried and tried again, no idea of what would happen to them in the near future and no idea that there were so many things they had no idea about.


	3. Lily Takes Flight

Lily woke up the next morning not knowing that in about half an hour, she would be terrified. She went over to Kate's bed and dumped her on the floor, as was their routine for the past 4 years.

When Kate finally woke up and got dressed they went to the common room to meet the boys who were waiting. In the Great Hall, they looked around for anything out of the ordinary. Nothing was. Nothing that is, except, the random broomstick that was sitting on the floor and the absence of the professors.

Lily stared at the broom, wondering why it was just sitting there. She picked it up and called out if it was anyone's. No one said anything so Lily called out again. The Hall was quiet, people wondering why someone would leave their brooms there. Instead of the answer Lily was hoping for, the broom swept her up and went high, up to the ceiling. This all happened very fast and everyone else was too slow to do anything. Lily started screaming as she looked down at the ground that was far, far beneath her.

Kate yelled up to her, "Don't look down and don't worry, we'll get you down in just a minute."

To the others she whispered, "What are we going to do?"

No one replied for at that moment, the broomstick Lily was on moved around and started trying to buck her off. Lily screamed even louder than before and James was staring at her, his face contorted with fear for his beloved Lily.

Kate knew that the broomstick was being cursed and looked at Remus who nodded and started staring at Lily pointing his wand upwards, muttering words. He was trying to counter the curse that kept the broom hovering and wildly swirling around. Meanwhile Lily was still screaming, the only thought that she could muster was Kate's advice to not look down. She failed at that though, as she looked down again. Lily also thought that she was going to die, which was not very optimistic of her.

Severus tried to overthrow Remus' counter-curse. He didn't want to kill Lily of course, just terrify her. Though that in its self was very mean of Severus, he didn't know or care. James could only think of poor Lily and though it would have been very helpful of him to come up with a plan, he simply couldn't, which was very infuriating. Remus was concentrating on the counter-curse. Sirius had a thought and he conjured up another broomstick and shoved it at Kate, wordlessly.

Kate took it and flew up to Lily who just stared at Kate, her broomstick bucking her once more. Kate sighed and grabbed Lily's hand pulling her onto the safe broomstick. Lily grabbed on and the broom dove down to the ground, driven by Kate. They got off and Lily, safe on the ground, fell into James' arms in a dead faint. James, still looking pained, carried her all the way to the hospital wing.

Remus stopped the counter-curse on the broom and ran towards the hospital wing, Kate ran off after James, Sirius ran after Kate, and Severus, unknown to everyone, stopped the curse, the broom fell back to the ground. It was lifeless once more. The professors finally came in from being distracted by a very mean and rude suit of armor that had come to be by one Severus Snape. The other children, who had circled around Lily, were stuck in the same spot and quickly told the professors what exactly had happened.

Meanwhile, in the hospital wing, Madame Promfrey was tending to Lily who had four visitors. James held her hand and looked at her worriedly, Kate looked at Lily with a blank face, Sirius looked at James on edge, and Remus looked at the ground, feeling guilty for not being of more help. They were allowed to stay with her until she woke up which was quite a while later. She looked around, at first not remembering and when she did remember, she just sighed and blinked back tears.

Finally, when they couldn't ignore it any longer, they Marauders talked of the two incidents. It couldn't have been a coincidence. They wondered if someone, who had it out for the Marauders, had listened to their conversation a few days ago.

"I don't know, I mean it was just the library, not a secret place and we weren't the only ones that had that test." Kate reasoned.

Everyone else agreed and as they didn't have any leads or anything they sat in silence. Sadly inside their own heads, the Marauders wondered if a person in their own group would do such a thing. Everyone was scared, Sirius, who knew his turn of terror was over, was scared for his friends. Remus was scared because he knew that at one point he would have to face his own fear, hurting someone. James was scared for the same reason except he would be buried alive. Lily was unintentionally revisiting her terror on the broomstick in her mind. Kate was scared for her friends and herself. She would be visited by three fears. Usually her friends relied on her for her lack of fear, so she would have to be fearless when her turn came.

The Marauders stayed in silence for the rest of the night, thinking their own thoughts until they simultaneously stood up and went off to bed. Meanwhile, Severus was thinking about burying someone alive.

First, a see through case made out of Plexiglas will be in the Great Hall. He will magic James in and another flick of his wand James will be underground. Though, they won't see him and he won't see them, they will hear him and he won't hear them. Let the Marauders help him out of that! The case will hold an hour's worth of oxygen and then it will automatically come up to the surface. Genius! Severus smiled.

In a matter of days, the Marauders will be brought down and he would be happy at Hogwarts once more! Not that he was happier at home. Well, Hogwarts was his home. So by breaking the Marauders, Severus thought that his home would be perfectly complete. He went to bed happily, having no dreams at all which he preferred for it was either no dreams or bad dreams and lately he had had more of the latter.

He had no idea that each of the Marauders were having terrible dreams, though if he did he just would have been happier. A vicious squirrel was chasing Sirius, thirsting for his blood. Lily was high up in the air. James was underground. Remus saw everyone he loved being tortured. And Kate was stuck in a small, square box; with marionettes all over her while the box was on a sinking ship.

She definitely had the worst, scariest, and complicated dream of all. In the morning, Kate amazingly woke up by herself and was at Lily's bed in a second, to wake her up from her nightmare. They walked down to the common room after getting dressed and met up with the others. They walked to the Great Hall rather somber for they were scared of what awaited them and whose turn to be in terror it was.


	4. The Grave of Mr Potter

On the upside, Severus's plan worked! On the downside, Severus's plan worked.

James was underground and the others were pounding on the floor, yelling for him. Poor James, however, couldn't hear them and assumed the worst. 'They don't care,' He thought. His assumptions were very wrong though. Lily was on the ground, pounding and yelling the loudest while sobbing, thinking she would never see him again. Remus was trying to magic James out, to no avail. Sirius was pounding wondering where his best friend had gone and if he was OK. Kate was scared but didn't show it while she flicked her wand. She had cracked the floor open and created a shovel. Sirius saw Kate's actions and did the same. Remus had given up the spell work and started digging too. Lily was focusing on yelling for James to reply to her.

Everyone heard James yelling. He was yelling something that sounded like this, "HELP! PLEASE, GET ME OUT! LILY, ARE YOU OK? HELP!" Lily was trying to reply, "JAMES! CAN YOU HEAR ME? JAMES! YOU'LL BE OK! I'M FINE, WE'LL GET YOU OUT! DON'T WORRY!" Kate handed her a shovel (well, more like shoved a shovel into her face screaming, "YOU WANT TO HELP OR JUST SIT THERE") and Lily replied with a fast shoving of dirt. Meanwhile, poor James was still hammering on the Plexiglas, yelling.

He tried to hear what his friends were yelling, or if his friends were yelling. James looked back at the day's confusing events so far, and tried to make sense of it. They had walked into the Great Hall and had seen a box. Kate had backed away from it and they all knew why, she was scared of small spaces. The Marauders thought that Kate would be in trouble so they had circled her with James in the front. That had been the real mistake. All of a sudden, James was in the rectangular box and the next second, he was underground. He had been in there for about 5 minutes by now and he was freaking out. What if the box ran out of air? He hammered and screamed even louder, trying to get out.

Severus, above ground was hiding in the crowd smiling. Though he was sad to see Lily's reaction to the trick, he was overall happy. Then he saw the Marauders digging and the smile was taken from his face. He sighed knowing that in a matter of minutes, they would get him out, safe and sound. He thought of the next trick he had planned and smiled once more.

Lily saw something glint from the dirt and got down on her hands and knees and started digging with her hands to find James face looking at her own. She yelled to the others and they did the same as she did. Soon they had the box.. well not really above ground but not buried either. James, when he had seen Lily's face immediately tried to look calmed down and was ultimately thankful. When he got out of the box, he hugged Lily and Lily hugged him. The professors came in from having an emergency teachers meeting and the Marauders explained what had happened.

They were excused for the day and they went up to the common room. Once there they talked about who could've been behind these attacks and they all felt shameful for accusing each other before.

They had no idea that Severus was thinking about torture some more.


	5. Poor Remus and Happy Couples?

The Marauders walked slowly and nervously towards the Great Hall speculating whose fear might just come true today.

The night before, they had come up with a list of who would want to do away with them:

1) Severus

2) that was it.

Lily, Sirius, and James would be watching Severus, in case he tries anything, while Remus and Kate would be on edge, ready to do just about anything in precaution. Once inside the Great Hall, Kate suddenly cried out in pain and started withering on the floor. Remus knew that someone, somehow, was using the Torture Spell on her.

He looked at Severus, who had disguised his wand, and saw nothing that could help him. Kate was feeling the worst pain in her life and was trying not to scream, knowing that this was Remus' fear. Then Severus whispered, "Impero." And Kate was being forced to wail at Remus saying, "This is all your fault! Help me, dumbass!" She fought off the feeling but in the end she was forced to say it. Remus knelt down and held her in his arms saying, "Kate, don't worry I'll help you!"

Then the other Marauders were screaming at him, "Help her! It's all your fault!" Before they fell to the floor screaming in pain. Remus looked at all of them and in complete terror; he fell to the floor in a useless heap, crying, sobbing. The other students were terrified to do anything, a few of them fled the room. Lily fought off the Impero curse as best she could and crawled slowly over to Remus and comforted him by saying, "Remus, don't listen we were being imperiused to do this. To-to scream at you. It's not your fault, don't worry. Please." Remus sniffled looked over at Lily and started to stand.

The others, Kate, Sirius, and James were still screaming, feeling intense pain. Lily was starting to feel the effects of the curse again. Severus was feeling sad and mopey because his plan wasn't working; the Marauders were getting closer together, more tight-knit rather than fighting and separating as he had intended.

He soon decided that he would, he could never give up. Severus was very optimistic and strong-headed right now while the Marauders really weren't. Everyone else in the Great Hall was frozen where they were, staring at the goings-on in front of them. The professors were wandering the grounds after hearing about a mysterious howl and growl, so they had no idea what was happening.

Anyway, back to the Marauders. Lily and Remus were trying to help the others overcome the horrible curses thrust upon them, but Severus was very powerful, especially for someone their age. Lily was working on Kate who was trying to get the curse off of her. She finally managed to fight off the curse. She laid there, too weak to get up, or even more at all.

Lily made sure Kate was fine before going to James. She did the same trying she had done to Kate, but James didn't know what was going on so he kept screaming, which hurt her as well as Remus. Remus was working on Sirius when Kate crawled over. She looked down worriedly at Sirius who was screaming as if he was on fire. Kate leaned down and hesitantly kissed Sirius' full lips, in the hopes that a shock would help him snap out of it. It worked, Sirius came out of the curse instantly. James also came out of the curse.

Severus had dropped his wand out of shock. The entire school, Sirius and Remus was staring at her. Lily hadn't seen what Kate had done and when James was okay, she kissed him out of relief, which distracted James entirely. Kate stood up at walked off to class as normally as possible. The school watched her and went to class themselves buzzing with gossip, and fear about the mysterious assilant. James and Lily were getting all couple-like, grossly snogging and feeding each other at lunch, and Remus was feeling guilty as usual, and Kate and Sirius were joking around trying to ease the tension. At the end of the day, however, Sirius gave Kate a kiss good-night and it seemed quite official.

The couples were so infatuated, they almost forgot about the future and the past. Well, more like they didn't want to ruin anything and stayed quiet.


End file.
